Talk:Kushina Uzumaki
Kushina's Page There are lots of error in Kushina's page, please fix it. :What's wrong with it? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong in her page Princezzhinata (talk) 01:50, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Your information on her page is accurate, though you would have more data on her if any of you had the read the Yondaime Gaiden. :Isn't that fan made...I know u'r not takin about Kakashi Gaiden, cause she didn't appear there at all...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3246584/1/ if its that...U shud know anything fanmade has no place in this wiki...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) No view it on One-nmanga.blogspot.com, it is not at all fan made it even has Masashi Kishimoto's copyright imprinted on it although I might be wrong as the art work I saw on this particular Gaiden, didn't match Kishimoto's style to some degree (it didn't seem like his shading style and whatnot) so it could be fan made... (I know this as I am a manga artist myself..) :It is fan-made. If you'd check that copyright notice, you'd see "story and artwork © -kunoichi-san," with the address of her deviantART page. :PS, please sign your posts. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RVT War mid-sept 24.118.153.134, there are some things wrong with the edit you are engaging in a revert war with. Affiliation is an item, it's not the start of a sentence. Sentence grammar is not followed when adding a bit of info. In fact whether Former or Formerly is placed there doesn't matter because when the infoboxes are used that will just be put in the past affiliations area. Please do not persist with this change anymore. And as for the other issue: (changes from my version and yours are marked with strikes and underlines) ;My text :When she was young she had red hair and she looked much like a boy, grew up to be more beautiful than when she was young . Much of Naruto's personality was inherited from her. ;Your text :When she was young she had red hair and she looked much like a boy, grew up to be very beautiful . m uch Naruto's personality was inherited from her including pigheadedness . Firstly, beauty is an opinion. You can't say very beautiful and state it as a fact. The only thing that is NPOV is to state that they are more beautiful then they were when they were younger. Secondly, we don't need to know that pigheadedness was included in part of Naruto's inherited personality it's not the only thing that he inherited and do remember traits similar to that that he may have gotten from his father instead. And lastly, you're reverting in favor of bad grammar! You're removing the proper capital case of grammar and also removing the of which is very important to the sentences grammar. Please do not revert in favor of these again. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 15, 2007 @ 02:45 (UTC) Kushi Kushi Kushi Naruto would have been much better off if Kushina was there to take care of him. I think she is very beautiful. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 21:45, 19 March 2008 (UTC) i get the feeling she's peins new body sor some reason :I don't believe it should be included even as a Speculation section. The body looks nothing like Kushina, besides even if Kushina did cut her hair, it would not have that look of several strands. It would still be solid as she appears in the manga. Why is it included in her page? I removed it because it does not belong there! Revan46 14:12, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::It will be much easier to really know when the hair color of that body is shown at some point.Darthwin 19:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::seriously? this whole section is crap... Kushina and the present Animal Path look nothing alike, and besides why would her body be used by Nagato who had absolutely no direct connection? stop looking for things that aren't there sheesh =___= Cerez365 (talk) 17:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of Kushina's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:08, 5 September 2008 (UTC)--ShounenSuki 07:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :It seems that according to the third databook, she isn't affiliated with Konohagakure. --ShounenSuki 19:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Where do you find the third databook?Hopemon 03:48, 21 October 2008 (UTC) This is kind of irrelevant but I just read it and could we add to her page about Kishimoto will be soon adressing her "death" or something? Kushina Uzumaki Some believe (along with me) that Kushina Uzumaki Went to the Whirlpool village after she found out about what minato did to naruto out of grief since most believed that she would die from a broken heart from Minato Dieing :So? It is speculating, something that dosen't belong here. Jacce 06:38, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :And would'nt she come back for Naruto, who leaves their child for twelve years because their husband died, would'nt he want her to look after their child.--Inferuno Ryuu 18:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) where is uzumaki kushina right now..... she's still alive or has died??? :Nobody knows. Jacce 13:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I think she died by while giving birth to Naruto. :I read somewhere (probably the 3rd databook, just can't remember exactly) that whether Kushina is dead or not and where she is will be explained later in the manga. LapisScarab 01:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :it is posible that kushina will apear in a new arc.something like naruto's family arc. It would be a possibility though Whirlpool is believed to not exist anymore, as Jiraiya referred to it in the past tense ("The once Land of Whirlpool")... they should write down that kushina did teach minato some of her fuinjutsu techniques thats how he managed to seal the nine tailed beast within naruto if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have been able to LeafNinja.com Apparently for quite a few months this page primarily contained information copied from LeafNinja.com, the page has been reverted back to an old version, and the infobox and small pieces that weren't part of the copyrighted text have been merged in. The article is now more of a stub than before, any help in improving it is appreciated. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 29, 2008 @ 03:04 (UTC) Correct Grammar Uzumaki Kushina IS the mother of Uzumaki Naruto, not was. She is and always will be his mother. Please correct. :It is not about if she was or is Naruto's mother, it is about if she is dead or alive. Jacce 10:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) But that's not what it says, it says she was the mother of Naruto, implying that she no longer is the mother of Naruto. It would be correct to say "Kushina Uzumaki is the (presumed deceased) mother of Naruto Uzumaki", or something to that affect. * That is correct. Marriage Why is it written that minato and kushina became lovers? Surely they married? :Because there is no proof they were actually married. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) According to many fanfics they got married in secret because of the counsel. I find that very easy to believe because the counsel is filled with old people who have gone senile. : I must ask you to be critical to your sources. The fanfics were made of fans, and not by the people who makes the story. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 12:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Are ninja's allowed to marry? :So far, several ninjas has been shown married, like Fourth Kazekage. Jacce | Talk 12:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) That's not entirely the point, the point is we can assume they are married, though we have no valid proof saying they are "married" and this wiki is dedicated to compiling accurate information, so obviously we cannot post "hunches" and whatnot, we need solid proof before it can be posted as "she is married to Minato"...--Artist of Flash (talk) 14:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) yes they can marry for example the first hokage married mito uzumaki Protect :y not protect this page, its not like any new info on her will come out any time soon, and it'll stop fan speculation AlienGamer Talk :Fixed. Just IP for now. Jacce | Talk 15:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) what I was trying to say in my summary was that I wouldn't mind the sources to be present. Damn that enter button. It should stop being so close to the rest of the buttons >:O ~Hakinu (talk | ) 08:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Uzumaki i know its errelavant but i think she might be high in counsel because her name means whirlpool correct me if i am wrong Nicknaruto (talk) 03:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC)nicknaruto Uzumaki Are you sure that her last name is Uzumaki ? I mean - this name can be made for naruto so nobody can say he is 4 Hokage son ? :Sign your posts next time and yes, we're sure about her last name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Kushina Quote When does Kushina ever say "No... you belong here... Naruto..."? :Most recent chapter. If thats what she actually said, I do not care.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Some sites here are saying that she said 'village,' not 'here,' but that is what the http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/69878488/17 site I went to gave, so what is going on? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Different translators translate the same text differently. It one problem with having so many different languages. Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It is kinda a significant difference though. (talk) 01:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) We don't know what the original Japanese says. Who knows? maybe the words for "Here" and "village" sound similar or have similar kanji. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the sooner we can find out the sooner we can start clearing up Narutopedia, because a lot of new edits are getting confusing. (talk) 02:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we should probably use the official VIZ when it comes out. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Dear God, no. The VIZ translation is awful. If we followed that, Dust Release and Storm Release would be called Particle Style and Gale Style; and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi would be Inferno Style: Flame Control. Terrible translations. Omnibender - Talk - 02:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes yes we all know Viz can't translate well when they don't have to. Just use the first one we got and be done with it for now. It'll have to be changed to whatever VIZ decides anyway and unless any of you can find us a RAW we have to wait for ShounenSuki to pop up randomly tell us what was actually said.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Viz does a competent job with plain dialogue, typically much better than 99% of scanlations (presumably because they have hindsight). It's the names of stuff that they suffer with. ''~SnapperT '' 03:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Off topic. Does anyone have a reliable translation that we can use? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Like TU3 said, once there's a decent RAW somewhere, ShounenSuki is our go-to guy. Omnibender - Talk - 19:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :So, according to ShounenSuki, she says neither "here" nor "village". ''~SnapperT '' 20:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Quote I Dont know how things work here....but i saw at the trivia pannel missing something...The one in charge could write at the Trivia pannel..Both Kushina and Minato have appeared within Narutos Mind...how do u think? Unusual jutsu and the fox Should we really count those chains she created as being a part of her jutsu? It could be only related to the seal or the 'inner mind' thing Naruto has (we need a name for that) in a manner similiar to Killer Bee (growing a fist out of a tenticle which turns into a mouth) with her chakra attached to it being the reason the Fox recognized it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what her "unique chakra" will officially be described as, but I don't recall seeing solid objects created out of chakra before in the manga, besides ice release and dust release. earth release uses existing nearby earth and it is manipulated. the chains are made of chakra, be they strictly shape-manipulated chakra like rasengan or hinata's jutsu, or yet another advanced nature type manipulation. there are still a couple unused combinations for advanced nature types, afterall--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) We've seen Water Release and Earth Release jutsu creating water and earth solely out of chakra before. Water by Kisame and earth by Hiruzen. Omnibender - Talk - 19:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And what element is this? And what Killer Bee was doing? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) No idea on what the chains are, but I understood what Killer Bee did as some sort of partial transformation in Naruto's mindscape. Omnibender - Talk - 00:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It was a multitransformation with a tenticle becoming a hand, and then a mouth that could swallow the blast without damage. Who is to say that Kushina, who was implanted with the role of keeping the Fox in check, could not do the same but with more skill? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just like Naruto performed Rasengan variations in his mind, Bee did tailed beast transformations in Naruto's mind. Whatever Kushina is inside Naruto's mind (actual person sealed in him or imprint like Minato was) simply performed some sort of jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 01:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) But out of his body? I mean, she is not exactly 'in' that body as much as being inside the seal, which is the whole room itself. The English language was not meant for this kind of talk, did that make sense at all? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :From what I understood Kushina is in a "second layer" of Naruto's mind. The real, physical Naruto went inside his mind and that's where his fighting the fox. Kushina is in the mind of that mental Naruto. It's not with Naruto and the Fox, but in the mind of the mental Naruto. It really is weird, but that's the only way I can make sense of it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will try and say in another way. Say that the room is Naruto's mind/seal, and that his body (the one in the chakra struggle and opening the door) is his 'real' body. Why would the chains come out of his 'body' and not from the room? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Because the thing the chains are binding are out of the room? Omnibender - Talk - 02:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::? The fox is in the room though. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::? Considering where Naruto and Kushina are as "in", and where Naruto and the Fox are as "out", I think that the chains are appearing "out" because that's where the Fox is. The don't appear "in" because there's nothing "in", and there appears to be no physical connection from where stuff "in" can get "out". Omnibender - Talk - 02:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Please explain that again. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. Borrowing on your room idea. The place where Kushina and Naruto are is the inside of the room. The place where Naruto and the Fox are struggling is outside the room. Now correct me if I misunderstood you: you want to know what the chains are and how they work. Kushina said that Minato used her chakra for the seal as well. Kushina appears to have willed those chains into "exist" in Naruto's mind and target the Fox. From that, I gather Kushina, imprint of her or actual person sealed in Naruto along with the Fox, has enough auto-sufficiency to want and actually use whatever thing the chain is. Now, how that works. There is no "physical" connections between outside and inside of the room, other than, perhaps the body of the Naruto fighting the fox. Kushina can influence what happens outside the room, and the chains appear only at the door, as if coming from inside. The problem, is that the door can only be seen from outside, not from inside. So inside, we don't see the chains, nor where they go to. Omnibender - Talk - 02:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I "think" I get what you are saying. Just that where the chains are emerging from does not matter due to the...wierd, undefinable via the english language, place they are. But should we still count these chains as part of her jutsu then? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Trivia - Sakura comparison "Both have uniquely-colored hair. Kushina's is bright red, and Sakura's is pink." ... Seriously? Karin's and Nagato's hair is blood-red. Karui's is magenta. Konan's and Kisame's is blue. Kakashi's is silver/grey from birth, Suigetsu's is white with blue shadows. There's a filler nin with pale green hair, and one of the Mizukage's aides has this shade too as far as i can recall. Pain's and Juugo's shade of orange isn't exactly natural either. Etcetera. Since "unique" hair isn't that rare, "uniquely" colored is only relevant if the color is both strange and *identical*, because Sakura and Kushina don't have a monopoly on weird hair colors. If anyone should be compared to Kushina for their hair color it should be Karin and Nagato, as they're much closer to Kushina's shade of red. (talk) 21:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Aran :Most of the 10 or so comparisons to Sakura across the wiki are stupid. They basically amount to "Kishimoto has a really low opinion of women". ''~SnapperT '' 02:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I agree with Aran - besides, Sakura's hair colour was never regarded as unique, or as her notable feature. Her forehead, yes, but not hair. I think that statement should be removed. The other statements make more sense, even if the whole comparisons thing is stupid. --Kiadony (talk) 10:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Another comparison which can be mentioned is their lifestyle as well as personalities. - they were both mocked as kids for their facial features( Kushina had a tomato face, while Sakura had a large forehead). - They both have a calm and kind demeanor, yet they both still has a slight temper and can lash out from it. - They are apparently clever - Both did not think much at first of the person who influnced them the most. - Both have a slender but highly feminine build Kushina Uzumaki She didn't look like a boy when she was younger, she just had a somewhat chubby round face but as far as I know she never had short hair but grow it pretty and long. Her looks matured and she gained beauty later on. :The word is "tomboy", not just "boy". ''~SnapperT '' 20:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::but she dosn't even look like a tomboy, just like a chubby girl--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::"According to Jiraiya, Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl". - SimAnt 14:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) "tomboyish" is not limited to appearance it is also open to "actions" Cerez365 (talk) 17:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Death Isn't it more likely she died from the kyuubi extraction rather than childbirth? (talk) 20:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :The article doesn't say she died during childbirth, only that she died sometime after giving birth. ''~SnapperT '' 03:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::She could have died before naruto's birth. - SimAnt 04:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::That's a bit morbid for a shonen series. ''~SnapperT '' 05:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::If she died before Naruto's birth, then why is Naruto alive? She gave birth dead? --Ttogafer (talk) 20:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::To be fair, that is actually possible. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Name...again The article says Naruto was given the surname of Kushina for him not to be such an obvious son of the Fourth. Given the info in the latest manga (499), could've it been because he wanted the surname of Fox's Jinchurikis to be the same? I'm just not sure the info in the article is confirmed in series, and therefore to be shown so easily being unconfirmed. - (talk) 16:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :It was already clearly explained that Sandaime used "Uzumaki" in order to protect Naruto's identity as the son of the Yondaime and the Kyubi Jinchuriki... --Cerez365 (talk) 16:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Marriage Confirmed This chapter confirmed that Minato and Kushina were married, not just lovers. Should we edit accordingly? --Ech0six (talk) 07:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Where exactly did it confirm that? --Cerez365 (talk) 16:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/500/04/ ''~SnapperT '' 16:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::oh yeah ^_^" well then...carry on --Cerez365 (talk) 16:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Life Force Can the Abilities section about her life force be fixed so as to add the fact that she just gave birth because she would have been exhausted so that she is already in a weakened state before th nine tails was extracted?Lafon (talk) 11:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai... According to the Kekkei Genkai page, Kekkei Genkai "are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans." Going by this definition, it seems Kushina, and by extension Naruto, need to be classified as Kekkei Genkai users/people with Kekkei Genkai. I however, would simply prefer to edit the Kekkei Genkai definition until it is confirmed that the Uzumaki clan's longevity and strong chakra is considered a Kekkei Genkai. So what action will be taken? None possibly? Thank you for reading ^^ Grimmjow2 (talk) 02:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :something so speculative can wait until it's revealed as an official bloodline limit by Kishimoto. --Cerez365 (talk) 14:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You're not getting my point. The fact is, going by the definition of a Kekkei Genkai on the Kekkei Genkai page, Kushina's ability would HAVE to be classified as a Kekkei Genkai. So cant the definition be altered a bit to exclude the Uzumaki clan? I don't think we should call it a Kekkei Genkai until its confirmed. Thank you for reading. Grimmjow2 (talk) 22:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::A lot of chakra or long life isn't a specific "ability" though, it's just more of something everyone has. Clans can have genetic traits that aren't kekkei genkai because they aren't new abilities, just normal ones in strong form, like the Uchiha being particularly good at fire completely separate from their kekkei genkai. ZeroSD (talk) 01:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't most of the adults in Naruto know he is the Yondaime's son? Okay so I've been thinking about this and it is really bugging me. How come there has been no mention in the series that Naruto is the son of the Hokage by any of the adults until now? I think it is a major loophole. Kushina and Minato being spouses should have been public knowledge, and so should have been her surname Uzumaki. If so then how come nobody really connected Naruto to the Hokage through the surname of his mother? Did Kakashi not know that Naruto was his master's son? Didn't Sasuke's mom already know that Naruto was Kushina/Minato's son? They even talked about it!!! Man, i don't know, I just think think that EVERYBODY in the village should have known that Naruto is the Hokage's son.